1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drivable automatic floor cleaning machine having a carriage containing an integrated fresh liquid compartment and dirty liquid compartment, a cleaning rotor which is interchangeable without tools from the rotor receptacle, and is adapted to be supplied with cleaning solution from the fresh liquid compartment, at least one suction nozzle connected to the dirty liquid compartment for returning dirty water thereto from the surfaces being cleaned, a pair of travel rollers between the cleaning rotor and the suction nozzle, and a control handle containing operating control elements.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An automatic cleaning machine of this type, currently in use, has at its underside a rotor receptacle which is designed to be coupled with an accessory part, in particular a brush or a driven plate with pad, by laying the accessory part on the floor and driving the appliance over the accessory part or by placing the appliance thereon. Merely a brief starting of the motor associated with the rotor is then required to detent and fasten the accessory part.
In use, cleaning liquid mixed with cleaning concentrate is sprayed from a separate fresh water tank by way of the rotor onto the floor to be treated. At the same time, scrubbing is done with the aid of the rotor. A beam-like water suction nozzle, behind the rotor when the automatic machine is pushed forward, serves to suck up dirty water remaining after the scrubbing so that the floor can be scrubbed thoroughly and then wiped or vacuumed dry in a single operation.
The known automatic cleaning machine has electrical drives to be connected to the electrical power source directly by way of an electrical cable. In the case of long floors or large spaces, the electrical cable has to be replugged frequently. Also, completely separate tanks for fresh and used or dirty liquid are disposed in the housing of the automatic machine. Therefore, the combined tank volume can, on average be at most half used. Thus, the radius of action of the known automatic machine is restricted.
For the operation of the cleaning rotor of the known automatic machine, a relatively large volume of fresh liquid or usable water is needed because there is nothing to prevent the dispersed liquid from flowing in all directions over the floor surface being treated. A relatively large amount of energy is therefore needed to withdraw or suck up all of the liquid with the aid of the suction nozzle. Even powering such an automatic cleaning machine with a portable battery, independently of the main electrical power, will not substantially increase the radius of action because of the high amount of energy consumed during operation.